Michael Myers vs Baldi
Michael VS Baldi.png|Sharaku Jr. (Credit for him) Description Two combatants that always uses their only weapon of choice to kill/beat up with and can catch them even they were walking faster than their targets runs away from them. Interlude Wiz: People always uses their same weapon for their defensive, or probably can kill someone with it... Boomstick: Aw come on Wiz, do we have to use Baldi everytime? Wiz: Probably. Boomstick: He is now against Michael Myers, cool... Wiz: Michael Myers, the famous killer from Halloween. Boomstick: And Baldi, the cruelest teacher in Here School. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Michael Myers Wiz: Michael Audrey Myers was born to Peter and Edith Myers in October 19, 1957. He also have the older sister named Judith and a younger sister named Laurie. Boomstick: In 1963, when Michael was six year old, he claimed to have suffered from bizarre, nightmares and heard a voice in his head that would tell him to do things. That's probably why he's became a killer! Wiz: He committed his first murder, killing his sister in October 31, 1963. Boomstick: He went to the front yard, he waited for his parents to come and have police arrest him. Wiz: He was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Sam Loomis. Boomstick: He spent fifteen years with Dr. Loomis, barely moving and never speaking any word. Michael also have niece named Jamie, who loved him. Wiz: After 15 years, he finally escapes to seek vengeance and begins his killing. Boomstick: Michael also isn't heartless, he used to love his younger sister and niece. Wiz: Michael survived being burn, can lift large adult humans and tombstones with ease. Boomstick: He possesses superhuman strength, stealth, endurance, and durability of an unknown limit. He also can survive injuries that would result in death for a humans, like being shot or getting stabbed multiple times in his brain or heart! Wiz: However, he may have healing factor. Boomstick: Well yeah, he got shot in the eyes and got his skin burned before. Wiz: He survived being hit by a car, and also being hit by a truck too. Boomstick: Michael Myers is basically immortal, Dr. Loomis once states that Hell won't even accept Michael meaning he probably can't die and enter the afterlife in any way. That's crazy! Wiz: Despite being 61 year old, he is still able to fight and kill larger humans. Boomstick: He got shot by a rifle in the neck, survived being sliced by a chainsaw, being hanged or shocked, and he was shot in the shoulder by a handgun. He still to have no pain at all! He may always come back. Michael Myers breaks down a closet door as Laurie screams Baldi Wiz: Here School is like a elementary school where it have only one teacher that only do math, some annoying students that probably helping Baldi for slowing the player down, and the principal who have to catch students breaking the school's rule. Boomstick: Yeah, all of them are annoying but Baldi is way more dangerous! Wiz: When entering in Here School, Baldi will greets and welcomes you to his schoolhouse. Boomstick: His right arm looks broken though. You know, when he wave to you? Wiz: Before getting the first notebook in one of the beginning classrooms, you need to solve three math problems. Boomstick: These questions are easy, no offense. Wiz: You would get a quarter as a prize if you did all of these problems correctly. Boomstick: Why not giving us something like money? Wiz: Well, this quarter is use to buy BSoda. Boomstick: Yeah, not actually useless. With that, you can push Baldi. Wiz: After solving the second notebook's second problem, the third problem is really impossible to answer. Boomstick: After getting the question incorrectly, his happy face will turn to frown face and will chase you with his ruler! Wiz: This ruler may be sharp and could stab someone with it. Boomstick: However, he'll be slow at beginning but collecting more notebooks will make them way more faster than expected. Wiz: After collecting the final notebook, he'll congratulates you at first then he'll screams and threats the Player to get out while they still can. Boomstick: He would become extremely fast and get near to player, it will be difficult to escape. That's why you need BSoda! Wiz: He can tanked being slammed at the wall by Gotta Sheep or 1st Prize. Boomstick: He also loves Apple, he is eating it faster than I expected. Wiz: He also can take the Player to field trip, which is located in forest where you have to camp. Boomstick: To win, you will need to keep the fire going otherwise he'll chase you once again... Wiz: It would be impossible to escape Baldi. Boomstick: It's not Player's fault that there were many bear traps in the forest. Wiz: He can possibly stand on the fire too. Boomstick: Wait, how? Wiz: I don't know. Boomstick: Be careful, don't piss Baldi off. Baldi: That's Meee! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Baldi drove the bus to go to camping once again, Baldi was keeping the fire unextinguished. Michael Myers somewhere in the tree was hiding and stalking Baldi, Baldi then hears the sound. Baldi: Hello? Is anyone there? There was no answer, Baldi wander around the forest, Michael Myers was behind him. Baldi turn around and Michael Myers tries to stab Baldi but Baldi dodges. Baldi: Hey! Who are you? Michael rushed through Baldi, Baldi quickly dodge and pull out a ruler. Baldi slashes Michael with a ruler, didn't work, so Michael Myers grabs Baldi and he then slam him into ground. Michael tries to stab Baldi, Baldi blocks it with ruler and pushes Michael off of him. Baldi swings his ruler, Michael blocks it and he headbutts Baldi, and Baldi was getting little more angrier. Baldi stabs Michael in the shoulder, Michael didn't care so he punches Baldi. Then both clashed their weapons against each other, deadly ruler to knife, Michael pushes Baldi and he was sent a few meters back, Michael then slashes Baldi. Baldi then manages to punch Michael, but Michael grabs Baldi by throat and throw him in the tree. Baldi gets up, he nearly was going to be stabbed by Michael but he dodged. Baldi stabs Michael, Michael seems to have no react, so Michael kicks Baldi's stomach. Both combatants clashed their weapons against each other again, Baldi then headbutts Michael and stabbing him in the stomach. Baldi then swings his ruler but Michael dodges and punches Baldi's nose, Michael Myers manages to slam Baldi into tree. Baldi kicks Michael a meters away, Baldi was staying back a little. Michael Myers charges at Baldi, Baldi stabs Michael's hand and Michael stabs Baldi's shoulder. Baldi: Enough! Tell me who you are! Michael didn't respond, so he charges at Baldi, Baldi almost attempts to stab Michael's neck, Michael dodges. He then slashes Baldi, Baldi punches Michael which does nothing to Michael, Baldi looks confused. Michael grabs Baldi by throat. Baldi: How... How is that possible? Michael then throws Baldi at meters away, Baldi stands up slowly. Baldi: Listen... before you'll make your next move, why not trying to solve for one of a math problems? Michael Myers seems to be confused, Baldi then shows Michael a notebook with three math questions. Baldi: Try this one, what's 4 +--''' Michael swings his knife, Baldi blocks it with a notebook and he manages to hit Michael with a notebook. Michael smacks the notebook away, Baldi groans and kicks Michael's knee. Baldi: '''This guy is impossible to kill, I better get out of here! Baldi ran away to find his bus, Michael Myers grabs his shirt and he then headbutts Baldi. Baldi stabs Michael in the stomach, then he pushes Michael. Baldi ran away, he went to the camping area and saw his bus. Baldi turn around to make sure that his opponent was not following him, Baldi has a chance, he went to bus but suddenly as soon as he got inside... Michael appears out of nowhere in the bus and stabs Baldi in the chest, Baldi gasped and was getting surprised as the knife was in nearly his heart. Michael let go of the knife, he grabs Baldi's head and he then jams his hand into Baldi's mouth. Michael then rips off Baldi's mouth, Baldi was choking, Michael Myers then sent Baldi into a fire. Baldi's lifeless corpse was burning, Michael sits inside the bus to take a break. =Poll= Who will win? Michael Myers Baldi Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch, Poor Baldi again... Wiz: Baldi was horribly outclassed by Michael, Michael wins everything but probably was tie in term of Speed. Boomstick: Michael took way worse than Baldi does, Baldi only was slammed in the wall at high speed was his only Durability. Michael survived being tanked by a truck and car, he was stabbed and shot everytime. Remember, he was immortal, Baldi have no way of defeating Michael. Wiz: His stealth can also literally confuses Baldi. Boomstick: Michael lifted a tombstones and adult humans with ease, while Baldi only OHKO the Player that is possibly a kid or teenager. Wiz: Michael also have the killing experience, he has killed more adult humans that was fighting him back. Advantages: Michael Myers winner * Strength * Faster * Smarter * Durable * More Experience * Immortal Disadvantages: Baldi loser * Smarter * Faster * Less Fighting Experience Boomstick: Baldi was mysteriously schooled by a killer, he won't heal after all! Wiz: The winner is Michael Myers! Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 4 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles